


Legacy

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry thinks about the past...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

“Harry, what are you doing here?”

“I like this room. She did, too.”

“Oh Harry, her birthday…”

“Don’t worry about it, love. The little one here brings back memories. She didn’t deserve what happened to her. She was still so young.”

“Fred was young, too, and he didn’t deserve to die either, so I know how you’re feeling.”

“So many innocents died. You can’t imagine how glad I am that you’re still here with me.”

“Same here, hon…My God, what a noise!”

“Could you pass me the worms? Irene’s as impatient as her mother. There you go, you old battleaxe.”


End file.
